Dresses and Tuxes and Venues, Oh My!
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: Shouta Kisa was about to learn that being the 'Man of Honor' was not all it was cracked up to be.


**I actually really love the title.**

**I know it's awful though okay.**

**I should be doing something more productive, but I came up with this last night when I was supposed to be asleep (was totally not watching Junjo Romantica, pfft). This is pretty much going to be something cutesy and I have no shame in doing that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The veteran editor had left Marukawa Publishing after a distressed call from the assistants of a certain mangaka of his - these calls were a monthly thing, he'd learned not long after he'd become her editor. He'd said he was borrowing Takano's car - the man had cast a look that clearly declined the statement, though the other, tinier man just send him a look straight back that said, _'Yeah, I'm doing what I want anyway.' _before dashing out of the office with Takano's keys in hand, his editor-in-chief chasing after him. By the time he'd escaped to the parking lot, his phone was ringing with another call, though he allowed it to go to voice-mail as he climbed in his boss's car - this had also become a monthly thing, the older man basically stealing Takano's car in order to retrieve the author who had of recently become his _'responsibility.' _

He parked the car in front of the woman's house, slamming the door shut and shoving the keys into his pocket as he walked briskly up to the front door, digging through his other pocket for his own keys - her assistants had made a copy of her key for him the second month into this, almost as if an apology for what he was going to have to deal with. Dogs barked at the opening of the door, though they calmed once they saw it was him - he grimaced as he petted the greying head of the older dog, thinking how awful it was that her own dogs recognized him from how many times he'd had to come and retrieve the mangaka.

The dogs followed him as he walked down the hall, not bothering to pull off his shoes - the smaller dog walked ahead of him as if a guide, knowing exactly why he was here, nails clicking against the wood of the floorboards.

"Yes, thanks, Hina-chan." muttered the editor - he rolled his eyes at himself though still gave a quick pat to the smaller dog's head as they arrived at a certain oak door he knew all too well. He could hear the droning of the T.V. from inside his eyes, and gave a huff - so she was awake. Shoving the door open, he saw the mound of blankets that was his author roll around in the bed, a pained groan coming from her mouth.

_"I need to change the locks..." _she muttered, and the man paid her comment no mind, walking over to her bed and pulling the blankets from her body.

_"Get the hell up!" _he snapped, though all the woman did was roll back over, burying her face in her pillow.

_"Shouta, why are you so mean to me?!" _she cried as her editor ripped the pillow away from her, throwing it at her.

"What are you doing, just sitting on your lazy ass?! _You have work to do! I'm getting real tired of this, Remi-chan!" _Shouta Kisa tossed a hand through his black bangs, sighing, "Every beginning of the month, I have to come here and drag you out of bed, and it's always me who has to deal with the repercussions!"

"You sound so old, Shouta!"

_"We're the same age, you crazy bat!"_

She huffed a sigh, sitting up in her bed, crossing her legs, "Why couldn't I have a cool editor?! Like Mino, or Ricchan, or even Hatori!"

Kisa sighed, grabbing her glasses off her bedside table and handing them to her - she muttered a word of thanks as she fitted them on her face, before their argument continued.

_"For one;" _began Kisa, one hand on his hip while the other held up his pointer finger, "You don't want Mino for an editor, _trust me-" _Another finger went up, "And, _for two, _I wouldn't let you put Ricchan through this!" One last time, a finger shot up, "And, _for three, _Hatori _doesn't have the patience for you!"_

Remi Senbo scoffed, raking her hand through her hair, only to get it tangled, "Oh, and you do?"

_"No, _in fact, I don't!" snapped Kisa, and his hand wrapped round the girl's wrist, hauling her from her bed, "But, unfortunately for me, I've known you most of my life, so at least I've gotten used to it!"

She allowed him to pull her up, though she did not stand, falling down to the floor with a loud thump that resonated throughout the empty house.

_"Mother fu - _Remi, I don't have time for this, and neither do you!"

"Don't tell me what I have time for, Shouta!"

_"I will tell you whatever the hell I want! Now stand up!"_

She gave a whining noise similar to that of her dogs, standing back up with the help of her editor, "Fine, fine! Sheesh, let me go brush my hair!"

_"That's a good idea!" _he shoved the girl along against her objections, watching her grab her hair brush and tear at the tangles, as if the full-grown woman could escape out the tiny window in her bathroom.

"Are you ready?" he snapped at her, to which she replied with a childish, _"No."_

_"You will get in that car if it is the last thing I do-"_

"I'm going, Shouta! _You have no sense of humor!"_

"I might if you didn't do this to me _every month!"_

"I always get everything done on time - _Calm down, Shouta!"_

_"I will not calm down until-"_

_"I am getting in the car right now, Shouta!"_

* * *

There was the constant whining in the car - _"Why'd you turn the radio, off, Shouta? I liked that song!" "Stop by that fast food place - Shouta, you past it!"_ - and perhaps that was why the editor dragged the mangaka up to her office without even bothering to listen to her protests. As the door opened, the assistants all glanced up and stood, watching him shove her to her desk.

"Now _work, _and if I find out you leave this office before the first three chapters are done I am _shipping you off for Mino to deal with you!"_

She let out a whining noise as she sat down in her chair, still wearing the over-sized shirt and shorts she'd slept in, her brown hair a mess, "But, _Shouta-"_

_"If you make me repeat myself one more time, Remi Senbo-"_

"It's Remi Scott."

He hesitated at that, glaring at the mangaka who interrupted him - assistants all rolled away from them in their chairs, cowering in fear of the editor.

_"... What?"_

Remi nodded in response, though before she could say something to anger the man more, one of her assistants spoke up, a heavy-set girl with her brown hair thrown atop her head in a bun, "She's trying to get used to saying her name like that." she said, and Kisa glanced over at her - the two of them had made friends, considering it was always this assistant to call while the others panicked, "You know, for the wedding..."

Kisa hesitated, glancing back at his author, who nodded her head in a superior way, as if a genius for thinking of this.

"Yeah. Hey, Shouta, do you think it'll be _Remi Scott _on the manga instead of _Remi Senbo, _or will that be too confusing? Do you think I should just stick with Senbo?"

"I don't - _Nope, stop!" _Kisa shook his head, "You're trying to change the subject! _Work!"_

He stomped over to the girl, grabbing the back of her head - he shoved her face down to the papers littering her desk.

_"But, Shouta!" _she objected as her forehead met wood, _"You're my Man of Honor! You're supposed to help me with stuff like this!"_

Kisa sputtered, while little spouts of laughter was heard from the assistants in the corner, and in reply he shoved her head harder against the desk, "I never agreed to that!" he snapped, "Why don't you have Ana-chan be your _Maid _of Honor?!" his hand pointed to the blonde chief assistant, before turning to the girl with the bun, "Or Chiyo-chan?!"

_"Because!" _objected the girl, suddenly fighting back - she won against her editor, prying his hand from her head, "Then everybody would just fight over it! If you're Man of Honor, they can't fight for it!"

Kisa rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt _any _of them would fight over _you."_

Chiyo snickered, "That's why _you _got stuck with the position." while the rest of the assistants laughed.

"You can't tell me _no, _Shouta! It's for my wedding!"

_"I can tell you whatever I want!"_

Remi grabbed hold of her editor's sleeve, shaking it roughly, _"Don't leave me, Shouta!"_

From behind them, the chief assistant spoke up, "You are her final resort..."

_"Because that just makes me want to accept it so much more!"_

Remi shook his arm once more, "Don't listen to Ana, Shouta! _Of course you aren't my last resort!" Ricchan's my last resort!_

"You need to get to work in stead of talking to me!" Kisa pushed off the girl and she fell back in her chair with a defeated sigh.

_"Fine, Shouta! Be like that then!" _she called after him as he headed to the door.

_"I planned on it!"_

However, as he was heading across the parking lot, back to Takano's car, his phone dinged in his pocket - he huffed, grabbing it, expecting a text message from his boss to ask him just where the hell he'd disappeared with his car, but - _no. _It was his mangaka, who he'd seen not three minutes before.

_'I know you didn't mean that, Shouta! By the way, we're going to look at wedding dresses tomorrow, and I want you to go with us! Don't worry, I'll text Takano about it, okay? Bye-bye!'_

* * *

**I feel like this sucks.  
**

**BUT I DON'T CARE.**

**And not to mention it's really short.**

**I had fun writing it~! So, yeah, this will be getting updated, but I'll probably put this on the back-burner for this week!**


End file.
